Jauh
by mightyseijuro
Summary: Lulus dari Rakuzan, Mayuzumi hanya ingin jauh dari basket dan orang itu. Ya, orang itu. MayuKuro, for event #KuterimaKapalmu for shunkumikumi. Enjoy!


**Jauh**

 _a Kuroko no Basuke fic, Mayuzumi x Kuroko_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

* * *

Kemenangan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwock 5 bulan yang lalu ternyata masih menjadi topik yang hangat di kalangan masyarakat.

Mayuzumi muak. Setelah lulus dari Rakuzan ia memang menghindar dari olahraga bernama 'basket'. Sekecil apapun itu, termasuk 'orang itu'.

Benar, 'orang itu'.

"Kau tahu pemain Vorpal Swords nomor 11? Dia keren sekali, bukan?! _Misdirection_ -nya, _Buzzer Beater_ -nya, keren sekali! Kombinasi antara _Quasi-Emperor Eye_ dengan _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi dapat menghancurkan pertahanan duo Gold-Silver yang terkenal ketatㅡ"

Mayuzumi berharap mereka tutup mulut. Apalagi soal 'orang itu'.

Semakin ia bersinar, semakin dirinya terpuruk.

.

Mayuzumi tidak pernah ingat ia pernah memohon untuk didatangkan roh jahat. Tapi kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou di depan apartemen-nya membuatnya berpikir apakah ia, karena terlalu stres akan tugas kuliah, memutuskan untuk mabuk-mabukan sampai tidak sengaja memohon untuk didatangkan roh jahat.

Sungguhan, tidak peduli mau mata Akashi sudah normal, atau masih belang, Mayuzumi tidak pernah berharap bocah merah itu datang.

 _'Hobi sekali sih merusak kehidupan orang lain.'_

"Mayuzumi-san, aku dengar dari Kuroko kau mulai menghindarinya."

Cih, bocah biru itu lagi yang disebut. Begitulah bedanya produk asli dengan _prototype_ pengganti.

"Lalu urusanmu apa, Akashi? Aku tidak merasa tersanjung dengan kau jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo hanya untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku mulai mengabaikan seseorang."

Benar kan? Ia bisa saja tidak peduli pada perkembangan teknologi, tapi setidaknya ponselnya masih bisa mengirimkan surel dengan baik.

"Mayuzumi-san memang tidak pernah berubah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Mayuzumi-san untuk tidak menghiraukan Kuroko. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Mayuzumi-san."

Sepatu pantofel Akashi meninggalkan suara selagi pemiliknya berjalan menjauh dari apartemen-nya. Mayuzumi terdiam, kemudian tertawa lirih.

Ia heran, kenapa ia tidak mati saja? Auranya saja sudah sama seperti hantu. Dan untuk apa seseorang peduli pada hantu?

.

Dulu, ketika Winter Cup, Akashi pernah bilang semakin bocah biru itu menegakkan kepalanya, semakin hilang gambaran bayangannya.

Mayuzumi paham betul, ketika pembiacaraan tentang pemain Vorpal Swords nomor 11 semakin memanas, ia merasa Kuroko Tetsuya itu membuang seluruh hawa ketidakberadaan-nya padanya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Seirin melawan Yosen! Kira-kira siapa yang menang?"

"Kalau aku, sih, aku lebih memilih Seirin, kau tahu kan. Ada Kuroko Tetsuya di sana!"

Mendengus, Mayuzumi membolak-balik halaman _light novel-_ nya. Di tengah keramaian seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang peduli, apakah Mayuzumi menabrak orang, atau mati di jalan.

Semakin Kuroko Tetsuya bersinar, semakin hilang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro?

.

Mayuzumi tidak tahu kenapa ia mengiyakan saja ajakan Hayama untuk menonton pertandingan Interhigh Seirin melawan Yosen. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bertaubat dari apapun yang disebut basket. Bahkan, bila Rakuzan bertanding sekalipun, ia tidak ingin datang menyemangati.

Buat apa? Buang-buang waktu sekali.

Tapi di sinilah ia, Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun, menonton pertandingan picisan Seirin versus Yosen.

Dan memang benar, Kuroko benar-benar bersinar, ia tampak seperti pemain biasa. Meskipun kalau melihat dari lirikan mata mengintimidasi Akashi, kelihatannya Kuroko masih sama hantunya.

Bisa saja karena kebencian Mayuzumi yang sudah mendarah daging pada Kuroko yang membuat bocah biru itu terlihat normal. Nah kalau begitu, Kuroko tidak ada bedanya dengan pemain basket picisan kelas 1 SD.

Sorak riuh menggemakan arena, Seirin mencetak 2 angka terimakasih atas Phantom Shot Kuroko yang norak. Mayuzumi berdecak, selagi Kagami melakukan brofist andalannya dengan Kuroko.

Norak sekali.

"Aku pergi dulu." Biasanya Hayama akan menyahut, 'Mayuzumi-san! Mau kemana?!' dan membuat ia terganggu. Tapi sekarang, mungkin suaranya sudah mulai hilang.

Efek buruk berada di satu tempat dengan Kuroko Testuya yang harusnya menghantu, tapi sudah berhasil menjadi manusia, sehingga saat ini hantunya adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menonton pertandingan basket? Sudah lama sekali.

Hidupnya hanya berputar di siklus itu saja. Apartemen, kampus, konbini, apartemen, konbini, apartemen, kampus, konbini, teruskan sampai bibir kalian menjerit lelah. Tambahan toko buku bila seri terbaru light novel favoritnya terbit. Hal ini berdampak negatif juga, kakinya gatal ingin segera kembali ke apartemen dan bergelung di bawah _futon_ yang hangat.

Kalau perhitungannya tidak salah, berarti sekarang ada jeda 15 menit untuk istirahat, dan waktu bagi Kaijo dan Kirisaki Daichi untuk melakukan pemanasan. Heh. Peduli amat, pasti Akashi dan teman raksasanya itu sedang nostalgia. Dan kalau tidak salah tadi ada Takao Kazunari dari Shuutoku.

Bagus, mengumpul saja semuanya. Mayuzumi jadi punya alasan untuk cepat pulang.

Dan cepat-cepat menjauh dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Satu-satunya keuntungan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis adalah kau jadi seperti bunglon di tempat ramai. Dan lebih bunglon di tempat sepi. Kabur? Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi Mayuzumi sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya mimikri.

Tapi tidak untuk adaptasi, apalagi mendekati orang lain.

Harusnya di tempat sepi seperti ini, Mayuzumi jauh lebih tidak terlihat. Transparan. Hilang. Tapi ada saja yang menemukannya.

Orang itu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Mayuzumi-san, _doumo_."

"Ngapain kau kesini? Mau pamer?"

"Tidak, Mayuzumi-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Hm."

Serius, Mayuzumi terdengar seperti gadis PMS.

"Ah, begitulah, Mayuzumi-san. _Etto_..."

Mayuzumi melirik dari sudut matanya. Pemuda berambut biru terang itu menggunakan jersey hitam, sama yang mereka kenakan ketika melawan Rakuzan dulu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Sama pucatnya.

"Apa? Kalau ngomong yang jelas."

"Mayuzumi-san... sudah tidak membalas surel-ku lagi?"

"Tidak memang."

Ia tidak peduli bila Kuroko setelah ini menangis. Menangis untuknya? Atau malah menangis bahagia karena ia tidak menjawab surelnya? Mayuzumi memang tidak ada niatan membalas surel Kuroko.

"Kenapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Singkat saja, kau mungkin sudah lupa kalau aku masih hidup. Sudahlah, waktu istirahatmu habis."

Jarak tempat parkir dengan arena pertandingan memang jauh. Kalau tidak berlari, tidak akan sampai dalam waktu 2 menit. Akan repot bila pemain kesayangan sejuta umat tidak ikut bertanding.

"Tapi aku butuh penjelasan."

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Cepat kembali."

"Aku tidak akan kembali bila Mayuzumi-san tidak memberitahuku."

Rautnya datar, dan itu menyebalkan. Mayuzumi ingin menghapus raut wajah itu, kalau perlu menghapus eksistensinya.

"Memberitahumu apa? Cepat kembali, bodoh. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya waktu melayani bocah biru sepertimu."

Baru dua langkah, Mayuzumi berhenti karena bocah biru keras kepala itu membuatnya bingung.

"Aku... Tentu saja ingat bahwa Mayuzumi-san masih hidup..."

Oh, kejutan.

"Aku berpikir apakah mungkin Mayuzumi-san membenciku..."

 _'Aku memang membencimu.'_

"Maka dari itu aku ingin mengklarifikasi sendiri."

Klarifikasi apa, dasar bocah sok pintar. Mayuzumi berbalik, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Kuroko.

"Setelah pertandingan, cek kotak masukmu. Sudah, kembali sana. Fansmu kecewa kalau kau tidak turun."

Mayuzumi bukan penyuka kontak fisik, tapi entah kenapa saat itu ia menepuk surai biru Kuroko dan meninggalkan murid kelas dua itu sendirian.

Dia akan mengerti.

.

 _Fr: Mayuzumi-san_

 _Subject: no subject_

 _Message:_

 _Bocah sok keren._

 _Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak membalasmu? Kau semakin bersinar, dan aku tidak ingin jadi orang aneh dengan keberadaan nol. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kau mungkin lepas dari tanganku._

 _Maka dari itu aku berpikir, mungkin aku lebih baik melepaskanmu saat itu juga._

 _Jangan cari aku lagi._

* * *

halo ;u;)/ *lambai*

special for **shunkumikumi-san** untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu

semoga suka ya ;o; maaf kalo mayuzumi kurang sarkas- orz, saya gak bisa bikin karakter sarkas ;o; let me know if there are typos that bother you, kumikumi-san ;o;

ah ya, untuk yang menominasikan 'Leher' as best horror, makasih banyak. dan yang mereview, terimakasih sekali. maaf gak bisa balas. i'd reply if i get a chance to online from laptop, orz.

so, kindly read and review? ;) share your thoughts about this one! thanks! c:


End file.
